


of all the bars in the world

by svgurl410



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Not Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Logan runs into Jess at a London pub





	of all the bars in the world

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2008 for a fic meme on LJ

"Well, well, well, look who it is ... you know, you're the last person I ever suspected to run into here," 

"I'm flattered," came the response. "I didn't know I was even on the list. Been thinking about me a lot, Huntzberger?" 

Logan smirked and stared into the amused face of Jess Mariano. He could tell that he hadn't been expecting to see him either. 

Who could blame him? They had met up once and that evening had not ended on the best of terms. Rory Gilmore, who happened to have dated them both, was the only thing that connected them. 

Besides, who would've expected that he'd run into Jess in a pub in London of all places? 

He took a seat next to Jess. 

"Please, do sit down," Jess said sarcastically. 

"It's a free country, Mariano," Logan shot back. "And last time I checked, you don't own this bar." 

He noted that the guy looked good. It had been years and time had only done wonders. The dark hair was a little longer than before and there was just something about him. Logan pushed the thoughts of his mind. 

Sure he was bisexual but this was his former girlfriend's ex boyfriend. Who was probably straight anyway. The bartender showed up and he quickly ordered. 

"What brings you to London?" Logan asked after he was gone. 

"You talking to me?" Jess questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I certainly don't know anyone else around here," Logan retorted. 

Jess smirked again. "I'm spending a little time in Europe. Taking a break after the last book." 

Logan nodded understandingly. Just because he hadn't _seen_ Jess, that didn't mean he hadn't heard of him. Random tidbits that reached his ears about what a successful author he had become. Out of curiosity, Logan had picked up one of his books and he had to admit that the other man had a certain flair. 

"What about you?" Jess asked, snapping him back to reality. 

"Here on business," Logan told him. 

"Yeah, heard about your company," Jess remarked. "I hear you're doing well. Good for you." 

"Business is booming," Logan admitted proudly. He was pleased with himself ... he had pulled away from the Huntzberger chain and found success all on his own. It gave him a sense of accomplishment. 

"No relationships though," Jess said. "Successful but no plans to settle down?" 

"I could say the same for you," Logan countered and Jess just shrugged. 

"Haven't found the right person yet, I guess." 

"I could say the same thing," Logan reminded him. 

"You could," Jess agreed. He eyed him. "I have to admit ... I was surprised that you and Rory broke up ... I really thought you two would go all the way, wedding bells and all that." 

Logan shrugged. "I proposed, she turned me down, and we broke up." 

"The two of you lasted longer than originally expected," Jess stated. 

"It just wasn't meant to be, I guess," Logan responded. It didn't hurt to talk about Rory ... he had long moved on from the pretty brunette. 

"We went through a lot," Logan continued. "I mean, after that whole cheating incident, I thought I'd never win back her trust." 

Jess scoffed. "You're telling me she told you off for cheating? Talk about pot calling the kettle black." 

"What?" Now Logan was confused. 

"Ever meet Dean ... Dean Forester?" Jess asked suddenly. 

"Yeah," Logan said, puzzled. "She dated him before me." 

"And before me," Jess explained. "The first time she kissed me, she was still with him. And she was the other woman that broke up his marriage." He chuckled at Logan's expression. "Rory Gilmore is not as innocent as she seems."

"I guess not," Logan remarked. 

His drink arrived and he took a sip, stunned at the new info. 

"If you ask me, women are highly overrated," Jess told him. "Too many are just too high maintenance. It's a good thing I'm bi or I'd never get some." 

His last sentence had Logan choking on his drink. 

"Whoa there," Jess said, patting his back. "Don't die on me, buddy." 

"You're bi?" Logan managed to say. 

"Surprised?" Jess offered. "Or disgusted?" 

"Not disgusted," Logan said hurriedly. 

"I figured," Jess noted. "I see the way you're watching me." 

Logan's eyes went wide. This was not the way he was used to things happening ... he was the person in charge but it seemed in this situation, Jess was pulling all the strings. 

"Don't worry," Jess told him. "Those feelings ... not exactly unrequited here." 

Logan grinned. "That so?" 

"Yeah," Jess said, "It seems you've gotten less annoying over the years and you're not bad looking." 

"And you've seemed to actually become tolerable as well," Logan joked. He eyed Jess's almost empty glass. "Buy you a drink?" 

"Go for it," Jess said. "You don't need alcohol to get me into bed though. I'm kinda easy that way." 

Jess really was bold. And Logan found he liked it. 

"What do I have to do then?" Logan wondered aloud. 

"Stick around and I'll let you find out," Jess said, smiling. 

"I'll do that then," Logan said. They exchanged smiles and Logan was pleased. 

Yeah, he definitely was sticking around and if he played his cards right, he wouldn't be going home alone. 

Thank God he had chosen that pub. Best decision he had made all night.


End file.
